


Am I Annoying?

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs Tickles, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Platonic Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lee!virgil, ler!patton, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Virgil begins to worry that he's asking for tickles too often. In an attempt to lessen his temptations, Virgil hides away in his bedroom. But Patton and the other sides are missing having him around. So, Patton finally checks up on him to find out the reason for Virgil's sudden hiding plan.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Am I Annoying?

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by an anonymous user on my Tumblr page. Thank you for the prompt, and I hope you enjoy the fanfic!

Virgil has always worried about many things. If the thing was bad and had to do with him, then he worried about it. Some things were worth getting worried about, while other things were just unnecessary. An example of something that would be worth worrying about is: ‘Did I forget to buy someone a gift for christmas?’ and ‘did I forget to turn the stove on?’. Things that are unnecessary to worry about is: ‘Is this person still mad at me despite them saying they forgive me?’ and ‘Does this person truly love me as much as they claim?’. Though these things seem understandable to worry about, they actually aren’t necessary for survival or your life whatsoever. So, you can cross that off your list. But one thing that has been going through his mind, is if Virgil is annoying the people around him with one single question: ‘Can you tickle me please?’

That thought has been bringing him down since he admitted he likes being tickled. He fears he’s been asking too much to be tickled, and he fears he may be annoying them as a result. How does he know? Well, that’s easy: he senses it. He senses they’re agitated. He senses the fear in their head as Virgil walks up to them. He just knows they’ve grown to despise the question. “Can I be tickled?” “I’m in the mood.” “Are you busy? If not, can you tickle me please?” It’s become too much for them to handle. Virgil knows it. He knows it all too well. And now...Virgil feels bad about it. 

So what a better way to lessen the question, than to hide away more often? If he wasn’t around the sides nearly as much, he wouldn’t be tempted into asking. And if the sides were left without anxiety there, the sides wouldn’t have to worry about the dreaded question coming up. So Virgil’s been hiding himself away in the dark void that is his room. He’s been finding other ways to make up for his cravings, and has found ways to survive his lee moods without people. Sure, it’s not nearly as perfect a remedy as being actually tickled, but...it’s better than being bombarded with the same general question over and over again. 

Virgil was sitting in his room, drinking hot chocolate and snacking on popcorn while he watched christmas movies. He was bored and tired. Also touch-starved. And in need of love. But Virgil ignored his cravings and continued to try and watch the movie. 

Soon though, a few knocks filled the room. “Virgil?” the familiar voice called. Uh oh...It was Patton. Patton probably senses he’s been hiding from them! Virgil gasped in slight fear, and hid himself under the covers with his phone. “I brought you food. You haven’t been coming out.” Patton told him. Virgil winced at that. He DOES know. Well...that’s Patton for ya: always checking up on his family members. “Can I come in?” Patton asked. 

Virgil whined quietly and rested his head on his pillow. It was getting hard to breath under the comforter, but he wasn’t prepared to face Patton or the other sides yet. He was scared of what they would think of him just...shutting them out for personal reasons. The truth was, what he did to them wasn’t fair. But...Do they really miss him that much?

Soon, the door opened. “I’m gonna place the food down here, then leave you alone. Something tells me you need alone time.” Patton told him. 

Virgil frowned. Who told him he needed alone time? Was Patton just assuming that? If so, then that is a really bad assumption to make. 

He didn’t hear his door close. So, Virgil continued to hide under the covers till he heard some sort of noise that indicated he was alone. 

“Virgil?” Patton called, his voice getting closer. Virgil opened his eyes and bit his lip. He heard Patton pick up a piece of plastic. “Have you been solely surviving on popcorn and juice boxes?” he asked. 

Virgil silently sighed. Great. Patton’s gonna start on his rant about how ‘unhealthy’ it is and how he should at least be making noodles or getting food from the kitchen. 

“Virgil...Please come out.” Patton begged, patting the being that hid under the pile of blanket. 

“Why?” Virgil asked. 

“I’m worried about you. We’re all worried about you. You’ve been hiding in here for a week.” Patton told him. 

Virgil thought about it. Yup, he has been hiding for a week. And boy, did it feel like one. The days became so much slower when he was all alone and not hanging out with the other sides. “I know.” Virgil finally replied. 

“Why? Did we do something wrong? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me.” Patton begged. 

Virgil blinked in surprise. Wait...Are they blaming themselves for him not coming out? Why would they be blaming themselves? They did nothing wrong. 

“It’s not you. It’s me.” Virgil told him. 

Virgil waited for something to happen. What was Patton gonna do? Was Patton gonna take the covers off him? Was Patton gonna poke him? Was Patton gonna surround him with all his special stuffies? 

Well...the last one isn’t that bad, actually. 

Virgil’s thoughts quickly halted when a bunch of weight softly came down on the bed. Virgil felt the mass with his feet, and quickly realized he was touching Patton’s hip. What’s he doing? 

“Is this about the tickling thing?” Patton asked. 

Virgil’s fear morphed into guilt almost immediately. Damn...he knows. “...Yeah.” Virgil admitted. 

Virgil moved the comforter off his face very slowly and looked at the man. Patton was smiling humbly at him. “Are you still embarrassed about liking it?” Patton asked. 

Virgil shook his head. “I worry...I’m asking too much.” Virgil admitted. 

Patton widened his eyes and quickly scooted himself closer. “Virgil, we are not bothered by how often you ask us for tickles. We would much rather you ask us 5 times everyday, than have you hide in your room and not ask at all.” Patton admitted. 

Virgil’s fear lessened a slight bit. “Are you sure?” He asked. 

Patton moved his bangs out of the way. “Of course. I’m positive.” Patton replied. 

Virgil smiled a little and looked at his hand. “Thank you Patton.” 

“No problem! Are you up for some tickles now?” Patton asked. 

Virgil looked at him and practically tackled him down. “YES PLEEEAAASE! I have been touch-starved for way too long. I am just aching fo-hohohohor- Yahahahahay!” Virgil practically melted off of Patton and flopped onto the ground happily. Patton skittered his fingers as quickly and effectively as he could on Virgil’s sides, ribs, and armpits. “Whyhyhyhy ahahare yohohohou gohohoihihihing soho fahahahast? Ihihi dihihidn’t ehehehexpehehect thihihis!” Virgil admitted. 

Patton giggled and continued his tickling. “Because I think you deserve lots of tickles! I wanted to make up for the long break we’ve all had from tickling you!” Patton replied eagerly. 

“Ohohohoho! Wehehehell, ahahahalrihihight.” Virgil giggled as he squirmed about under him. Patton moved his hands to Virgil’s sides, and started clawing and squeezing them. Virgil threw his head back with a surprised shriek! “OHOHOHOHO GEHEHEHEEZ! HAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHE!” Virgil bursted out laughing. 

“Ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka-tickle! A ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka-tickle!” Patton teased with a huge smile on his face. 

“HOHOHOW AHAHARE YOHOHOHOU SOHO GOHOHOHOOD AHAHAT THIHIHIHIS?!” Virgil asked, already overcome with giddiness. 

“I guess it’s just in my nature. Being a father means you are automatically an amazing tickle monster.” Patton replied. 

“NOHOHOHOW YOHOHOU’RE BOHOHOASTIHIHING.” Virgil reacted. 

“Yeeeaaah, maybe a little.” Patton replied with a smirk. “Uh oh! I feel a sneeze coming! Uh oh! Aah, aah! AAAAAH-” Patton dipped his head down into Virgil’s belly and blew a BIG raspberry onto his belly. 

Virgil threw his head back and practically HOWLED with laughter! “WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” 

“Oh! Goodness me!” Patton fake sniffed. “Pardon me! That was a strong one.” Patton joked. 

“THAHAHAHAT WAHAHAS A FUHUHUCKING SNEEHEHEHEHEZE?!” Virgil joked as well, making a reference to the TikTok audio. 

Patton laughed at that. “That was a fucking SNEEZE?!” Patton reacted, imitating the original audio voice as best as he could before laughing himself silly. 

“Dihihid yohou mehean to reference that?” Virgil asked. 

“No! I never meant to reference that at all! I was simply trying out a new teasing method.” Patton replied. 

“Ooooh. Well, it certainly worked.” Virgil added. 

“Really?!” Patton reacted, clapping his hands excitedly. 

“Yup!” Virgil replied. 

Patton tilted his head to the side. “Can I be honest?” 

Virgil chuckled. “Of course you can. What’s up?” 

Patton smiled. “I’m in the mood to press your buttons.” Patton admitted. 

Virgil blinked in surprise. “I...What-” was all Virgil could say. Press his buttons? Like, annoy him while tickling him? 

“Specifically, a certain giggle button of yours~” Patton teased, wiggling his index finger and lowering it down to his belly button. 

“Ohoho! That’s what you meant. You were making a subtle tehehease!” Virgil quickly lost track of how close the finger was, and guffawed in surprise when Patton’s finger touched down a lot sooner than he expected. 

“Uh oh! Looks like a certain wiggle worm is looking for a hooome~! I wonder...Can your belly button become its brand new cave for the winter?” Patton teased. 

Virgil continued to laugh and squirm around wildly. “WHAHAHAHAT?! IHIHIHI’M TOHOHOHOO TIHIHICKLIHIHIHISH FOHOHOR THAHAHAHAT!” Virgil replied. 

Patton made a fake frown. “But the poor worm has come across so many belly buttons today! And they’ve all been too ticklish to handle it! Will the poor worm ever find a home to hibernate in?” Patton asked. 

“FIHIHIHIND OHOHOUT NEHEHEXT TIHIHIHIME OHON DRAHAHAGOHOHON BAHAHALL ZEEHEHEHE!” Virgil suddenly declared. 

Patton gasped in fake horror. “NOT find out next time! We must find out now!” Patton reacted. “If your ticklish widdle belly button won’t work, maybe your armpits will?” Patton asked. 

Virgil shrieked in horror! “NOHOHO! NAHAHAT THE ARMPIHIHIHITS!” Virgil begged, pushing against his chest. 

“Oh YES the armpits! There’s nowhere else that’s quite as hidden than the belly button, or the armpits!” Patton declared. 

Patton’s finger started inching its way to Virgil’s left armpit to burrow itself in there. Virgil was pushing Patton and laughing out the words “NO!” over and over again. But Patton giggled at his attempts because his pushing was just exposing his armpits more and more. 

Patton finally touched down and burrowed his finger into the exposed armpit. “AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NONONONOHOHOHO NAHAHAT MYHYHY AHAHARMPIHIHIHIHIT! PLEHEHEHEHEHEAHAHASE!” Virgil shrieked and laughed hysterically! 

“Oh my goodness! This little home is veeeerry comfy, but also super bumpy. Maybe the right armpit might be better?” Patton removed his finger from his left pit and inched his wormy finger over his shoulder blades to the right pit. 

“PAHAHAHAT! DOHOHOHON’T! IHIHIHI’M BEHEHEGGIHIHIHING YOHOHOU!” Virgil squawked and cackled. 

Patton paused his tickling and smirked. Virgil’s laughter quickly turned into giggles as his body started recovering from the tickle attack. But once his brain fog sobered up, Virgil looked at Patton with the most heart wrenching disappointed expression on his face. The facial expression alone, could break a dozen hearts. 

“You don’t really want me to skip out on the right armpit, do you?” Patton asked. 

Virgil looked down, giving him the guilty eyes. But his lips read a more playful, embarrassed kind of reaction. “N...No.” Virgil finally replied. 

“Iiiii KNEW IT! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! “You like armpit tickles too!” Patton added. 

“Wahahanna know something else?” Virgil asked. Patton quickly nodded and leaned forward to hear it. “My belly button is my favorite spot to be tickled.” Virgil admitted. 

Patton gasped and practically EXPLODED with excitement! It didn’t take long for Patton to hold his arms up and tickle his belly button for him. “Coochy coochy coochy coochy coo! Such a cute little giggle button!” Patton teased more and more. “It’s been so long since I’ve booped such a ticklish little button! Boop! Boop boop boop!” Patton continued to tease. 

Virgil could not stop squirming around and struggling to protect his ticklish belly button. “HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! IHIHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLEHES SOHOHO BAHAHAHAHAHAD!” Virgil told him. 

“It tickles really bad, huh?” Patton let out an amused giggle. “Do you want me to slow down for ya?” Patton asked. Virgil shook his head in response, showing Patton that it was just a statement, and not a plea for change. “Okaaaaayy! But if you ever change your mind, you can always tell me to move spots.” Patton let him know casually. 

Virgil continued to enjoy the belly button tickles for a little while. Even though it wasn’t the giggly kinda tickles, it was just the right amount that made Virgil all giddy and delirious. He missed this so much. It was almost agony trying to get through the week without proper tickles. And Patton was so understanding, patient, and playful all at once! 

Virgil learned on that evening how patient every side really is with him. He had been worried he was annoying them by asking when in reality, it was only Virgil who was experiencing the doubt about his family. The only person who has showed any signs of annoyance was Roman. And that could easily be explained as Roman being his cocky self. 

And how does a cocky attitude get cured? 

Why, with tickles of course! Never forget the teases, and don’t be shy with the raspberries! And of course, all ticklish lees shall be calmed with some cuddles, blankets and hot cocoa.


End file.
